Individuals and businesses can approach financial institutions, e.g., banks, to request funds for various purposes. When requesting funds, an individual will typically fill out an application that provides the bank with the individual's personal and financial information. The bank will then evaluate the individual's application to make a decision on whether to approve the funds.
Typically, the financial institution requires repayment of the funds through periodic payments over a term of repayment. This can be problematic since the individual or business may not have consistent income throughout the term of repayment and therefore it may be difficult to repay the funds in a timely manner.
The figures depict various embodiments of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.